


Zelos Wilder/Reader

by FantasiaShimmerbreeze



Series: Tales Of PWP x Reader [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Shameless Smut, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaShimmerbreeze/pseuds/FantasiaShimmerbreeze
Summary: A PWP between the reader and Zelos Wilder.





	Zelos Wilder/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for characters from the Tales game series. If you have any other game or anime series you might like to see, feel free to ask!

_y/n_ = Your Name  
_e/c_ = Eye Color  
_h/l_ = Hair Length  
_h/c_ = Hair Color

Zelos brushed _y/n_’s _h/l_ from her face, leaning down close to her for a moment, letting his warm breath flutter across her lips before he connected them with his own. The kiss started out gentle, his arm sliding around her waist, before it started to heat up, the other hand moving to the back of her neck and tangling in her _h/c_ hair as his tongue ran across her lips, asking for access, which she happily granted. Slowly, he leaned her back as their tongues rolling and rubbing against one another in her mouth, slipping his hand at her waist lower, pulling her leg around his waist. She could feel him getting hard against her inner thigh. She gave his tongue a little nip before breaking the kiss and gazing up into his deep blue eyes, running her hands over his chest.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Zelos had captured her lips once more, his fingers slipping under the hem of her jacket and slowly sliding it down her arms. She nipped softly at his lower lip, moving to help him remove the item of clothing, discarding it somewhere across the room. It wasn’t much longer before she was rid of her shirt and bra, she herself working on undoing the bottom two buttons on his vest. The kiss intensified as he moved one still gloved hand over her breast, his palm warm against her exposed flesh. She gave a soft moan against his lips, her fingers moving to remove the blasted pink garment he wore so she could remove the skin tight black shirt covering his chest. Once again she broke the kiss, making her intentions clear, and he swiftly removed both before once more sealing her lips with his own. 

Slowly, _y/n_ ran her hands along his well toned chest, giving off a pleased sound as her hands slipped to his pants, where a prominent tent was pitched. She moved her hands to undo the belt holding it in place, tugging it lose and pushing them down, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from Zelos as she brushed against his tip through the fabric of his underwear. He kicked off his pants before moving his lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he trailed his hand down from her chest, stopping just above her shorts. As he moved to undo them, he bit down at her pulse point, causing her to gasp and arch up a little, her cheeks turning red. 

“Zelos...” she purred out as he unbuttoned the shorts with ease, sliding them down her legs, tugging off his gloves and resting his palm on her inner thigh as he bit her neck again. He moved his hand upwards slightly, running his tongue along the bite marks before kissing down her shoulder. _y/n_ wiggled a little, the air feeling cool against her heated flesh. Her body was begging for his hand to touch her now, she could feel herself starting to drip now. He chuckled a little and flicked his tongue against her exposed, perked nipple, the other hand moving to squeeze her other breast. She arched against his hands, whimpering with desire as he continued to tease her thighs. His hand ghosted across the fabric of her panties and she gave another whimper, moving her hips a little, begging him to touch her. 

“Does my princess want something?” he whispered, moving up by her ear and nipping her earlobe, tugging it softly, his chest pressing against hers. 

“Yes, please, Zelos...” she replied, shifting her hips more, yelping when he slipped his hand into her panties, starting to tease her dripping slit. 

“Anything my hunny wants.” With that, he slipped her panties down and slid his finger inside her walls, pumping it slowly at first. She moaned softly, the rest of her body feeling like it was on fire as he bit down once more on her neck. She arched her body against his hand, biting her lip in an effort to keep her voice down, though it quickly became apparent Zelos didn’t want to as he started to pump his finger faster, adding another into her folds, running the tip of his tongue along her collar bone up to her earlobe, nipping softly. 

“Let me hear you,” he purred in her ear, rubbing her slit faster, causing her to cry out and buck her hips a little. She felt her body burning, a coil forming in her abdomen as she whimpered and moaned, writhing a little. He kept pumping his fingers as fast as he could, bringing her nearly to her peak before moving them to rub the bundle of nerves, pushing her over the edge. She moaned out his name, arching her back as her slit soaked his fingers with her juices. He smirked, moving his hand away and licking his fingers clean sensually in front of her half lidded _e/c_ eyes. She let her eyes trail down his figure, noticing the still prominent tent. She took a moment to catch her breath before she moved out from under him, shifting to pin him. He looked surprised for a moment, then the smirk came back on his lips and he pulled her down into another heated kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue still and it spurred her on. Her hands slid down his chest to his boxers, tugging them down slowly before breaking the kiss. She gripped his length, slowly starting to pump it while she trailed her lips down his chest. He breathed out a sigh of pleasure as she did, his eyes watching her as she moved. She gave a little smirk when she reached his member and kitten licked the tip, drawing a small moan from him. The noise spurred her on and she began to pump her hand faster, licking his length from base to tip before slowly slipping her lips over the tip, keeping her eyes locked on his as she did, drinking in his reactions. 

Another moan escaped him as she slipped her lips further down the tip, letting her tongue play against his length as she did, her hand pumping him faster. Her tongue rolled against the tip, teasing him as she moved her mouth further down each pass, taking in more of his length until her lips reached the base, moving her hands to rest on his thighs. She still kept her _e/c_ eyes focused on him, his moans and pants turning her on once more, and she felt her body heating once again. She felt him tensing and she started moving faster, wanting him to reach his release as well, her tongue still rolling against his skin, when he stopped her and shifted their positions, pinning her underneath him again. 

“Where’s the fun in it if we finish now?” he purred in her ear, moving to position himself between her legs, letting the tip of his rock hard member brush against her heated slit, pulling a whimper of desire from her again. He slowly guided himself inside her, burying his length in her soaking wet walls, waiting a moment before starting to move slowly. She moaned softly, moving her arms around him. He gave a low growl by her ear, beginning to move faster as he nipped at her neck. She arched her back a little, biting her lip a moment as he picked up the pace again. His teeth ran along her neck as he nibbled along her neck and shoulder, continuing to pump into her, one hand moving to squeeze her breasts again as she pressed her fingertips against his back. 

“Ah, Zelos!” she cried out when he hit her sweet spot, and she felt him smirk against her skin as he shifted to do it again. Her nails trailed across his back as she arched again, pleasure shooting through her body. She could feel him panting a little as well before he gave her a brief but heated kiss, squeezing her breast again. She yelped out when he hit the spot again, moving her legs around his waist as she moved with him, her nails leaving lines along his back. He gave a brief laugh, his movements becoming more sporadic now, and she could tell he was nearing his peak. She moaned out loudly as he hit it once again, before she felt him release inside her, causing her to fall over the edge as well, whimpering and trembling as she came down from her high. They both paused to catch their breath, Zelos sliding out of her and tugging her over against him, giving her a brief kiss before she nuzzled in against him, still panting slightly. 

“I love you, Zelos,” she whispered. He trailed his fingers up and down her spine, smirking as he glanced at her.

“I know.”


End file.
